


Leave Your Mark

by palmyre



Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmyre/pseuds/palmyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>140w of Snafu/Sledge porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Your Mark

“Anytime you need me to step in, you just let me know,” said Snafu, his fingers running down Eugene’s sides airy-light and sure as water. He smiled leeringly up at him, too confident for a guy flat on his back and practically immobilized by the weight of another body straddling him.

“Shut up,” retorted Eugene, his voice escaping in a breathy punch; his left hand, bracing his upper body against Snafu’s shoulder, spasmed from nerves and the heel of his palm dug in unrelentingly just below Snafu’s collarbone.

As Snafu hissed a little at the jolt of pain, Eugene bore his knee against the jut of Snafu’s dick, the pressure more of a secret threat than a promise; Snafu gasped, a choked-off half-bitten sound that cut Eugene straight to the bone, and he couldn’t help but smile widely.

Eugene whispered, “Yeah, I can get mean.”


End file.
